Kind Heart
|Date = |Language = Japanese |hero2 = AitsukiSprite.png |Protagonist = Aitsuki (あいつき) |Nexus Doors = 3 |Effects = 9 |Endings = 0}} Overview Kind Heart is a Yume Nikki fangame made by Orange100%@Aitsuki, starring Aitsuki. As the title implies, the main motif of this game is (mostly red) hearts. Gameplay Kind Heart is a traditional fangame in which the protagonist refuses to leave their room and instead explores their dream world with the goal of collecting effects. The bed is used to dream, and the desk is used to save. Aitsuki wakes up through pinching her cheek. Similar to Double Dream, Kind Heart has childish, simple worlds with themes such as school or fruits, a few gory events, simple BGM, effects without idle actions, and an alter ego to the protagonist. The debug room is accessed through the bookcase in Aitsuki's dream room. Aitsuki's sprites were remade in Ver.0.025. Many locations in the game are sectioned off with traffic cones to signify an incomplete area. Plot Judging by Aitsuki's dreams, she may have had problems in school despite an outgoing personality. The girl with red twintails is suggested to be based on one of Aitsuki's bullies. Aitsuki's in-game description refers to her as an older sister. She has a younger sister named (according to unimplemented text) Dakitsuki (だきつき). They appear to be sleeping and living in the same room, as there is a double bed and a desk with two chairs in Aitsuki's room. This may hint to them being twins or just very close friends and sisters. (Highlight to view at your own risk.) Dakitsuki is the only chaser in the game so far, but she never chases or traps Aitsuki unless she is stabbed in the eye with the Scissors effect. If Aitsuki is caught afterwards, she is teleported to a sectioned-off, heart-shaped area of the heartbeat maze containing a pre-stabbed (but harmless) Dakitsuki. According to these events, Dakitsuki may also be the reason Aitsuki refuses to leave her room: she hates seeing what she had done to her beloved little sister. Her motive for harming her sister is unknown considering their implied positive relationship. The few possible explanations to this behavior can be mental affliction or Dakitsuki being the reason Aitsuki was bullied. Effects Gameplay Image (ver0.03) Khss01.png|Bedroom Khss02.png|Nexus Gameplay Video (ver0.03) Downloads Original Translations Known Bugs/Glitches *In the original location of the Smile effect, it is possible to collect more than one due to a "switch definition" error. You cannot get this from there when you have owned the Snow effect. (The one in the debug room isn't affected, it only allows you to get it there once.) *When pinching yourself awake at Aitsuki's dark balcony, her sprite becomes normal instead of remaining dark. *When waking up while being in the Heartbeat Maze, its BGM will continue playing after you wake up. This continues until you save your game again or open the music box. Category:Fangames Category:Japanese Fangames Category:Fangames Made in RPG Maker 2000 Category:Translated To English Category:Released in 2012 Category:Traditional Fangames